


A drop of gold

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dream is badass and don't need nobody, drink route, ink's catching feelings, moon blossom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: ink vowed to never grow attached to anyone again, but then this literal ray of sunshine just had to appear and save his ass.
Relationships: Ink/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 38





	A drop of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombodyalreadytookthis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/gifts).



> i had to go to somebodyalreadytookthis2's archive to re-read MB!ink's backstory again. also, check out all the amazing art and writing done so far by slime and quill!

Ink sat at his stall in the demon's castle, messing around with random potions and various enchanted objects he had ~~stolen~~ made and sold to needy (and kinda rude) travelers like cross. he still remembered **how** how he learned to use magic... but that time has long passed. his old home was in ruin and no longer mattered to ink, or at least that's what he tells himself. he heard footsteps and assumed they belonged to the party that he'd been mercilessly following and heckling for gold.

"Finally you guys are here! I was beginning to think you guys were dead for a second... there..." the footsteps drew near and once he saw who they belonged to he realized he may have been a bit too far into the castle and was already at one of the bosses.

_damn these video game castles, all the corridors look the same._

"well, well, well~. what do we have here? a little bug is caught in my web." killer stalked toward ink and his stall. ink pulled his googles on as to not loose his sight since killer's gaze was literally blinding. 

"a web you say, I do have spider silk for sale if your interested. how about some potions? i got loads of them!" ink's wares did not impress the demon. killer grabbed ink by the collar and held his knife to his throat.

"I'm not buying you're useless snake oil you little rat! the king would be glad to hear that you're stupid ass is dead." ink wasn't the smartest but he knew this demon was not going to kill him. he could hit him with staffy, use one of the potions on the counter behind him or on his belt, use a spell-

yet before ink could make his escape, another traveler (oh no, wait! that's the prince cross is supposed to save! he probably got the wrong one.) knocked killer away and the demon fled.. for some reason (honestly, these creatures are a mystery.) 

"are you okay?" the bloodied prince inquired. the golden prince was covered in demon blood and had a shackle around his wrist, and wow does he pull it off.

wait what? oh shit...

"yeah I'm fine. the name's ink! what's yours traveler?" just play dumb and the ~~cute~~ prince won't realize ~~you like him.~~

" my name is dream. I'm prince of-" the ~~handsome~~ prince was cut off by the screams of other beings, ink would have told him that he was 99% sure that was cross but dream had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him through the castle's long and confusing corridors. (he'll have to go back and crab his stall later, for now, he'll stay with the golden boy.)

"I think were safe here, for now. we should keep moving just in case. can you fight?" dream turned to ink, his golden stare bore into his very soul.

"pfft, can i fight? you bet I can! although, once we get out I'm gonna have to leave you to fend for yourself. deal?" he extended he hand out to dream, scared to leave him but he knew he had to.

"deal. i can handle myself anyways. but if you change you mind, feel free to stay with me." dream's smile was absolutely radiant. he practically had ink in a trance.

"yeah, sure..." ink wasn't sure of many things, but he was sure of one thing: this prince was gonna make his life a lot more difficult now that he was in it.

**Author's Note:**

> dream's design in the moon blossom au is so good and honestly you can't blame ink for falling for him.


End file.
